


Entitled Ownership

by MarkofDark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, Dreambubbles, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fem!Grand Highblood, Master/Slave, Murder, OOCness, Punishment, Violence, fem!ghb, murder of unimportant characters, ooc ghb and vriska probably, possible quadrants later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkofDark/pseuds/MarkofDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vriska stumbled into the wrong dreambubble she's met by the Grand Highblood, and is thoroughly humiliated and both physically and mentally fucked.<br/>DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entitled Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble in my former work (Little Homestuck Drabbles) and I thought it was too good to leave alone, so I collaborated on it. There will probably be more chapters to come.

Vriska had accidentally stumbled into the wrong dream bubble. She knew she had to have done that, because she never expected to walk into a big room with a throne and blood all over the walls. Was this the Condesce’s? No. Couldn’t be. Could it? Her thoughts were interrupted by a large shadow looming over her from behind. Vriska swallowed. Definitely _not_ Condesce.

“Well, well,” the voice was somewhat deep, but sounded feminine. “What the MOTHERFUCK do we have here?”

 _Oh shit,_ Vriska thought.

She didn’t turn around. Her hands started sweating a little as she clenched and unclenched them. Okay, you can do this, Serket. Just play it cool.

“I, uh, wandered here by accident,” she admitted. “Where exactly am I anyway?”

The voice behind her snickered, and Vriska could definitely hear the smirk behind it. A hand was placed, strangely gentle, on her shoulder. Whomever it was turned her around, and spoke as they did so.

“Looks like a little motherfucking fly has wandered RIGHT INTO an unfortunate MOTHERFUCKING SITUATION.”

When Vriska was completely turned to face the stranger, she shuddered. It was the Grand Highblood. But…a female version. Obviously not from her timeline at all. Her eyes weren’t red like Gamzee’s like she would have expected them to be. They were normal, orange eyes with purple irises. The Highblood’s sheer size compared to her own, and long flowing mane, intimidated her. She gawked at the other, speechless. Grand Highblood didn’t look amused.

“What should I do with you, little lowblood?”

Vriska shook her head, not even sure if she’d be able to make it out of this alive. Not that she could die anymore, though.

“Can’t you just… let me go?”

A loud laugh came from the Highblood. Then before she could even react, Vriska was being picked up.

“I don’t think so MOTHERFUCKER,” Grand Highblood spat, smirking again. “I’ve been missing the WICKED PAILING I can get from lowbloods like you.”

“I’m not a lowblood!” Vriska snarled.

“You’re beneath me, bitch. You’re a lowblood to me. Now!” She threw her on the ground, going and sitting on her throne, legs spreading apart as she goes to undo her fly. “Crawl over here, SLAVE, and start sucking my bulge.”

Vriska gulped, nodding and just hoping that she wouldn’t get clubbed. She crawled forward to the Highblood’s feet, leaning in and starting to do her job.

Highblood moaned and hissed, grabbing Vriska by the hair and pushing her bulge deeper into her throat for encouragement. Such a wicked little lowblood. Vriska was gagging and choking as it slithered into the back of her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, making desperately conflicted noises as she struggled to try and give the Highblood the pleasure she demanded. Her tongue slithered along the underside of the appendage. It was coated in a slimy substance that was normally used as lube for breaking in the nook. Oh god that was really gross. She thought she was about to choke and pass out.

 _Fuck, shit, fuck!!_ She cursed, before feeling the bulge begin to become more frantic.

Vriska tried to pull away to breathe, but when Grand Highblood felt her do so she gripped her head tighter, though not enough to crush her skull.

“Ah, ah, ah! You’re doing SUCH A GREAT MOTHER FUCKING JOB. Better just finish it~”

_Oh fuck…_

Vriska swore she couldn’t take anymore, feeling herself become heavier.

But then the bulge tightened and suddenly sprayed its liquid down her throat, the massive woman above her making loud, pleased howls as she emptied her load down the spider girl’s gullet. Vriska couldn’t move to pull away either, and was forced to try and swallow all of it down without choking herself even more. Some of it spilled out the sides of her mouth, dripping on the floor. The tentacle wiggled a little more before popping out of the girl’s throat. Vriska limped her upper body forward, sputtering and gasping as she tried to catch her breath. Tears had already started streaming from her eyes. Her stomach felt full, and she just wanted to throw it up.

Highblood admired the sight of the blueblood beneath her, gagging on air and leant forward like she was groveling. Her purple appendage came back and hid in its sheathe. She was merciful enough to give Vriska the time she needed to catch her breath. Vriska fought the urge to vomit, as she knew it would probably send her into a rage.

“I’M IMPRESSED, LOWBLOOD,” Grand Highblood boomed, grinning. “But you let some of it spill onto my floor. Lick it up.”

Vriska whimpered, not caring if she sounded pathetic. She weakly shook her head.

“Please don’t make me,” she begged.

Highblood growled, grabbing her by her neck and squeezing.

“I think you’d BEST RECONSIDER THAT. If you haven’t already realized, you’re my BITCH. And you’re going to do what I tell you, OR I’LL BASH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD IN. Understand?”

Vriska nodded fearfully, her lungs being slightly cut off again.

“Good. Now get to it.”

Vriska was slammed down again and she scrambled to her knees once more, licking up all the excess cum that had dripped onto the floor. There were definitely bruises beginning to form on her side now. She must’ve looked truly pathetic, at the feet of this huge Highblood. Licking up cum like a fucking barkbeast. There was no way she could have sunk lower, but there probably was.

The Grand Highblood purred at her work. Maybe she would actually keep her.


	2. Unwillingness to Oblige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska mouths off and almost ends up dead, but Highblood has other plans.

Highblood did, in fact, keep her. And it was the worst two weeks of Vriska’s life after that. Day after day she was chained to the Grand Highblood’s throne as she went to do business. Vriska was given a little bit of food every few hours, but her stomach was mostly filled with water. Because of this, Vriska’s bladder would be filled and she’d have to do her business in a fucking box that was set up for her. This was not only a blow to the girl’s pride, but it also enraged her. She wasn’t some fucking beast to be kept as a pet! She was a troll! A highblood, too! This bitch would pay, once she managed to get out of these chains.

But that wasn’t even the worst part. When Grand Highblood would return, there wasn't a moment where Vriska wasn’t pleasuring or worshipping her somehow. Whether it would be sucking on her bulge or licking her nook or licking her fucking boots. Vriska could gag by just thinking of what she’d have to do every day.

The purple blood stepped into the throne room like almost every mid-evening. Vriska was curled up on the floor. She’d been trying to sleep, but was awoken by the light shining in.

“Mmmhn…”

Vriska slowly looked up to see Highblood standing there. Her stomach churned nervously and she tried her best to get up as quickly as possible. Grand Highblood smirked.

“Good little girl.”

Her tone was sweet but still mocking. She strut over to her throne, sitting down and looking down at the troll beneath her. Vriska was already positioned in front of her feet, leaning in and guiding her tongue over the toe of her boot.

“I didn’t motherfucking tell you to,” Highblood stated without malice.

“I just assumed you wanted me to,” Vriska said in a hushed tone. “You always do anyway.”

Highblood didn’t stop her. She made a pleased smirk, pressing her other shoe down onto Vriska’s head to keep her there. Vriska groaned under her breathe. Is there anything this bitch didn’t sadistically enjoy? Vriska ran her tongue over the leather, the sides, everything except the underside. The process repeated itself with the other boot. Vriska could feel the heat of shame well up in her stomach, causing her to blush without wanting to.

Highblood let her up when she felt she’d done enough.

“Good motherfucking spider. Looks like you’re learning your fucking place,” she mocked.

Vriska glared up at her in hopes that it would actually freeze her. But of course not. That would be stupid. Highblood glared back, and pressed her foot to the girl’s chest.

“You got a problem, MOTHERFUCKER?”

“Actually, yeah, I do!” Vriska hissed. “You’re a fucking massive bitch and I just want you to let me go!”

The purple blood snarled. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?”

“I know you heard me, you fucking brute of a highbitch!”

“YOU’RE GOING TO WISH YOU HADN’T MOUTHED OFF, WORM.”

The Grand Highblood grabbed Vriska and threw her across the room. Vriska hit the wall hard, rendering her unable to get up from the force of the blow. She cried out, cringing from the pain as she struggled to even get back up to her knees.

“Fuck!” she panted.

The Highblood grabbed one of her juggalo clubs off the wall. It was large at its head and moving down, having a slimmer base. There was multi-colored blood splattered all over one side. Highblood’s eyes changed from their usual purple to a glowing red. She growled angrily as she stomped over to the injured troll at the other side of the room. Vriska trembled, finally getting to her knees, but just as the larger troll was standing over her, looking down at her with enraged expression. Vriska sat there, frozen and terrified, now trembling obviously.

“H-Highblood…,” she whined. “Please don’t… I-I’m sorry!”

“Too late NOW, motherfucker.” Grand Highblood hissed, kicking Vriska back down with her foot.

The club was raised high, before coming down. It struck Vriska in the side, breaking three of her ribs at once. The poor girl cried out and writhed in pain. Bile and blood forced their way out of her stomach, and she coughed it up. It quickly became hard for her to breathe right. She curled up, crying and sobbing, now actually _wishing_ for death.

But it never came. It couldn't come, and both of them knew it. But the pain was just too much.

Either way, Highblood didn't deliver another blow. She was content with seeing her little pet bitch crying from the pain like this. She picked her up by her neck, making Vriska’s attempts at breathing even more difficult.

“If you ever mouth off to me again, I really will kill you,” she warned.

“Please…. Please just kill me now…,” the blue blood begged, tears streaming down her face and mixing with the blood. “It hurts so much…”

“It’s supposed to hurt. And you're already dead, fucking idiot.”

The highblood went back over to the rack on the wall, setting the club down without putting Vriska down. Then she pulled Vriska over her shoulder, walking down the halls to one of the medical rooms. The girl groaned as she felt her broken ribs digging in to places that they shouldn’t have been. She didn’t stop crying. The medical room was mostly empty except for two other purple blood in beds. They both looked as Highblood set Vriska down onto the bed at the end of the room. She called for one of the nurses, who came rushing in to see what the problem was.

“Make sure she doesn’t leave bed. A few of her ribs are broken and she might have some internal bleeding,” Grand Highblood explained.

The lowerblood nurse nodded but said, “Mistress Highblood, you get carried away. Perhaps you should…”

But when Highblood gave the nurse a glare they shut up, simple nodding and promising to take care of the patient. Vriska didn’t look at Highblood, and neither the other way to her, as Highblood left.

“F-fucking bi-bitch…,” she stammered, wiping her tears away.

“Don’t talk too much,” the nurse instructed. “She is brutal when she’s mad. Whatever you did, you’d be smart not to repeat it.”

Vriska said nothing, and only glared to the far wall. Why did Highblood even bother to out her in here, if she was just a bitch to her? It was probably something she would never understand.


	3. Hospital Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska hates being stuck in a bed, but at least she doesn't have to do anything while she's in there, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling very motivated today so you guys get two chapters today!
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments and criticism is always welcome!

The recovery of her broken ribs took longer than Vriska wanted. Not that she wanted to get back on her feet only to be at the mercy of that brute highblood again. But the pain she was still feeling as she recovered was clearly uncomfortable to sit through. The painkillers would often only soothe her a little.

Highblood rarely came to check on her, and it was obvious that she was only doing so on a whim. To know when it is she would be back into her service again. The nurse had told her that it would take at least four to six weeks for recovery. And here it was the end of the third. But Highblood wasn’t exactly getting impatient. She had a number of slaves she could use for the time being.

 _If she has so many why doesn’t she just use them and let me go…_ , Vriska thought while scowling, arms laid across her chest unhappily. She must just have rotten luck for the Highblood to still want to keep her after what happened.

Footsteps made their way over to her bedside. They were too heavy to be the nurse’s so it had to be Highblood’s. She didn’t look over. She didn’t want to see her, or talk to her.

“Stop being a brat,” Highblood muttered, reaching to grab her by the arm.

Vriska made an attempt to pull away but Highblood wouldn’t let go.

“I said stop being a brat!” Highblood repeated, harsher in tone.

Vriska quickly stopped, gritting her teeth behind her blue lips. There was no point in resisting.

“How much longer?” she asked.

“Another week at the least. IT WAS YOR OWN FAULT, you know.”

The girl snorted, turning her head to finally look at Highblood. She wasn’t wearing her normal attire that Vriska was used to seeing. She looked her over silently, wondering.

“What’s with the get-up? Are you going on a date or something?”

“Watch your MOUTH, motherfucker,” Highblood warned, eyeing her.

Vriska hushed up, looking away again. Damn, she was testy. She couldn’t even make a simple conversation. With nothing else left to say, Vriska closed her eyes, pretending for a while that she was somewhere else. Maybe with her friends, or whatever. But Highblood didn’t leave the bedside, making Vriska wonder again. Finally she gave in with an annoyed sigh.

“Is there something I can help you with?” she questioned.

The woman smirked and snickered, “Actually there is.”

Highblood leant forward, grabbing Vriska by the hair and pressing their lips together dominantly. Vriska opened her eyes wide, freezing as if this has never happened to her before. Which, it really hadn’t. She just sat there, letting this woman kiss her like it wasn’t a problem. Finally she recalled some sense and tried to pull away.

“What the hell--” she gasped.

But Highblood just brought her back again and smirked against the other’s lips, feeling the heat of her blush run through her veins. She just kept pressing deeper as to not let Vriska breathe so well. Highblood pressed her hand to Vriska’s chest just as she started to bite down on the girl’s lip. Blue blood dripped from the wound and it stung as Highblood ran her tongue over it.

 _Delicious confusion,_ the highblood thought, eyeing her pet alluringly. She finally pulled away just a moment later, standing up to leave Vriska to recollect herself.

“Wh-what the hell what that for?” Vriska panted, breathless.

The purple blood’s smirk remained as she watched her. She pet Vriska’s head, almost sweetly. It was enough to confuse the girl.

“I can still use you even though you’re still in here. DON’T THINK THAT I’M ALL ABOUT TO JUST UP AND FORGET ABOUT MY NEW BITCH. I like you, motherfucker. I like how you TREMBLE AND BEG WHEN YOU’RE FUCKNG SCARED. It’s wicked attractive.”

Now Vriska was more than confused. Was Highblood _flirting_ with her? Was she supposed to be scared? Or flattered?

“Um? Thank you?” she squinted, unsure.

The Grand Highblood laughed heartily.

“You’re motherfucking welcome!” she boomed as she walked away, leaving Vriska to her most inner thoughts. What the hell was that even about?


	4. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska runs off, but she isn't completely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Kz and Brenna for helping me write this chapter!
> 
> Criticism, comments, and suggestions on what I should do next are always welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It took less time than anticipated for Vriska to be able to finally get out of the medical room. She was up on her feet and moving around by the middle of the fourth week. Vriska cautiously wandered out of the medical room after the nurse gave her the OK to leave, looking around every corner for the Grand Highblood. There was no sign of her, which was a relief.

“How big is this place?” She asked herself quietly as she looked up at the ceiling, then back down the hall.

She recognized the corridor. Highblood’s throne room was here. Not wanting to go near that place, she turned around. But she was met by the woman coming down the hall.

Highblood had left the church at the other end of the palace after morning prayers. She had a half-empty bottle of Faygo in her hand. Because of how much she had consumed, her vision was blurry and she was swaying a little. Vriska quickly and cautiously slipped into one of the vacant rooms, watching the Highblood with a glare.

 _Hah! She’s high off her ass. I could almost laugh._ Vriska thought, smirking amused, as Highblood swayed down the hallway.

The woman was nearly tripping on herself as she found it was a little harder than usual to find her throne room. But she found it, pushing the door open. She pushed forward to her throne and slumped down, laying one hand on her head as she half closed her eyes. Perhaps she out too much in her drink. That’s probably why she felt heavier than it she should be. Maybe a nap would help. Highblood closed her eyes, allowing the heaviness to take over as she fell asleep. Her body leaned back into the seat more as she did so.

Vriska tiptoed to the cracked opening in the door, peering inside. To see the Highblood so relaxed, and drugged. She hadn’t even seen Gamzee like that before. Or, maybe she had, but she was used to him. She snickered to herself quietly.

“What an idiot,” she whispered to herself. “Letting her guard down like that. Now’s my chance!”

As she turned to look for the exit, she heard that voice coming from the room behind her.

“Don’t even THINK about it, bitch.”

Vriska froze. She wasn’t asleep…? And she heard her?

Her instincts were now screaming at her. Get away, you idiot! Run away! So she did. She rushed down the hall, hearing Highbloods voice yelling.

“GUARDS. AFTER HER.”

“Fuck!” Vriska cursed as she turned the corner.

She didn’t even know which way was out. She just couldn’t let those guards catch her. There was no way in hell that she was going back. She turned another corner. She felt adrenaline pumping through her, making her start to sweat. Others in the building were confused as to why she was running. Some of them tried to stop her. She pushed and shoved her way through, looking for an exit.

There! A glass door that showed the outside! It was still bright outside, not exactly safe for going out. But what did she care? They couldn’t hurt her out there! She picked up her speed and unceremoniously crashed through the glass. She hit the ground but her hands broke her fall. There was no time for her to catch her breath yet.

“Catch her!” a guard yelled, making Vriska turn her head.

_Shit._

She fled north where there was a forest. There was light peeking through the trees. She wished it was denser. But it was still convenient. The guards were on her tail still. Damn, didn’t they know that going outside during the day was dangerous? She whipped around one of the trees that the guards couldn’t directly see, climbed it and kept climbing until she reached the bushy top. The levels weren’t much of a shield, but combined with the shade it wasn’t that bad. Her heart was pounding, her nod trembling. She saw the guards moving in. Closer… and closer… Vriska held her breath as they came dangerously close. She tucked her legs in tight and squeezed her eyes shut, as if that would help her become invisible.

And fortunately, they ran past her undetected. A few of them squabbled to each other, debating on the direction she’d gone. Vriska let out a quiet sign of relief through her nose. She relaxed, laying again the tree bark. This was the first step to her freedom. But now there was the incoming danger of the nighttime watch.


	5. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is still being pursued, and it's even more dangerous at night,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is not how dreambubbles work but I really had no other way to start the fic in the first place. :(

"I swore I saw her go this way!" one of the guards pursuing Vriska proclaimed, pointing past his fellow's heads. "She was right over there!"

"I saw her go that way though!" another argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the third told them. He took out a device from his pocket that had a beeping yellow light. "The Grand Highblood has called us back. We'll probably be sent out again during the night. Let's go back."

One of them sighed in defeat, "She might kill us now, that we didn't capture the bitch."

His companions solemnly nodded as they trudged back. It was safe after they were called back to the palace, but nighttime would soon come. If she needed to move she had to do it now, while it was still bright outside. Though she didn't know what might be lurking in this forest. For once she wished Nepeta was with her. She could have been a good ally in this situation. As she watched the guards make their way back, she waited a minute before jumping down from the tree. She straightened herself out, looking around.

Nothing. Nothing she could see or hear, anyway.

 Vriska made her way through the forest, being wary of whatever might attack her. She heard something growl from somewhere, making her freeze up. But it went away, slowly dissipating in a different direction, and she relaxed again. There was a clearing nearby, light pouring through it. She ran towards it. The clearing led to a path that didn't seem to lead anywhere.

Vriska grinned, knowing she'd gotten out of that place. But now she was posed with another problem; finding a place to stay. And maybe someone who would shield her when nighttime came.

 _It doesn't look like there's anyplace I can run too..._ , she though as she looked around, scratching the back of her head.

She looked down the path again on both sides. One of the sides led to nothing, at least nothing she could see. But on the other, she thought she saw buildings.

_What is that? A town?_

She tilted her head and leaned forward, shading her eyes. Yes, it seemed to be a city of some sort! Just her luck! She ran towards it, clearing the gate in front and looking about. There were trolls there, and she never thought she'd be so happy to see to her people. It was busy and noisy with activity. Vriska couldn't stop smiling as she wandered through. She didn't even notice the troll coming towards her. They bumped into each other.

"Oof!" she grunted, before shaking it off. "Hey, sorry!"

She looked over at them briefly, but they only came as a blur before she turned her attention to the signs on the buildings. Maybe she could find refuge in one of the inns.... Wait. Did she just apologize to someone?

"Watch where you're going," the troll grumbled.

Did she know that voice? It sounded familiar. But when she turned to see them, they were gone.

She shrugged it off. They were rude anyway. As she continued through the crowds, she thought she felt someone following her. But when she turned around, nobody was there. It must just be her imagination. She was tired, all she knew there had to be a place somewhere... And then she spotted it, an inn. She grinned hurrying towards it. But just as she went to open the door, she stopped. Quickly going through her sylladex, she grabbed the magic 8-ball and smashed it, revealing her wallet. She didn't even have to open it to know it was empty. She groaned, stomping her foot once and shaking her head. That's what you got when you gave all your money to a dumbass boy named John.

There had to be a way to get someone to take her in. She didn't want to make a scene though, or someone might call a Legislacerator in and she'd be taken back to the Grand Highbitch and be at square one all over again.

Someone must have seen her distress and grabbed her shoulder. This took the girl by surprise though. She gasped, turning fully around to face them and putting her fists up defensively. But this person...shit, she knew them.

They were shorter than her, but not by much. Their dual horns which were exactly the same, just simple points on top of her head. Their eyes, which were grey pupils like hers. And the sign on her shirt, the one that, to her, meant the epitome of justice during their campaigns.

"You need help, Serket?" the shorter troll asked, devoid of emotion.

"Terezi!?" Vriska shouted.

The other girl hissed and shoved her and over Vriska's mouth. She shook her head, putting a finger over her lips and shushing her.

"Come with me," she told her, grabbing her hand. "And keep your mouth shut."

_Fucking rude much?_

But she took Terezi's order and kept silent. She let her lead her to a small brick hut at the edge of the town. It looked shabby to Vriska. But beggars couldn't be choosers. The inside wasn't that much better. There was just a few pieces of furniture and another room that looked to be a kitchen. There was a stove there, and a fireplace and a small cot in place of a recupracoon.

"Why is there nothing in here?" Vriska asked, eyeing Terezi.

"Because I can't afford anything else. Just sit down anywhere," Terezi mumbled, not looking at her.

Vriska frowned, sitting in one of the chairs in the other room. She had so many questions.

"What are you doing here anyway, Pyrope? And you're dead too, huh? How'd that happen?"

Terezi sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. She still looked at her friend devoid of emotion. Her voice lacked the same as she spoke.

"Well, to answer your first question. I got away," she said.

"Got away? From what?" Vriska asked, laying her arms on her knees.

"The Grand Highblood."

Vriska stared at her for a long time. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape as her words rang through her head over and over again. She hated those words. She growled, her fangs glinting.

" _What?_ "


	6. In the Throneroom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highblood isn't happy at all that her slave hasn't been caught yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've been busy and brain dead lately. I'll update the next installment as soon as I can!

Sitting on her throne, the Grand Highblood sneered at the door. She waited for the palace guards to come back, with the slave in hand. Fucking insolent bitch. How dare she run off like that? When the doors opened the first time, it was another one of her slaves. A male rustblood she’d had for quite a while. He was very good at remembering his place. This pleased her, kept her busy as she fucked his mouth and waited still for the return of her newest toy.

She pondered, why did having the Serket girl mean so much to her? Possibly because she looked to just toy with her. Or maybe she wanted to completely brake her. Both. Definitely both. She liked having a reluctant slave, someone to question and disobey her so she could punished them. But what was even more satisfying was seeing their face as their will and soul were broken at her hand. Yes, when the girl was brought back to her she would make her suffer. Make sure she was broken before fucking her senseless, and make her love very second of it.

The door opened for a second time just as she finished inside the rustblood a second time. The guards looked fearful as they came in empty-handed. Highblood growled, pushing her slave aside, and he scurried out of the room quickly.

“Where IS she?” she demanded, tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair.

When none of them spoke up she was angered more. She stood up and grabbed her spiked club, turning around and smashing one of the men over the side of the head. He fell to the floor, bleeding heavily before his spamming body went still.

“WHERE IS MY SLAVE?” Highblood boomed, her eyes turning from purple to red.

The other two men shook with terror, one of them speaking up in a shaky voice.

“Sh-she g-got away, Highblood, m-ma’am!”

Highblood made a loud HONK before knocking him over the head too, then threw his dead body across the room. Now she stood before the only one left standing. His legs were turning to jelly as he looked up into his superior’s eyes, unable to look away. Poor, pathetic little troll. She grabbed him by the neck, chocking him. She hissed in his face, hers dangerously close to his.

“FIND. HER,” she yelled at him. “I want her back TONIGHT. Do I make myself MOTHERFUCKING CLEAR, MOTHERFUCKER?”

The guard quickly nodded his head yes. She dropped him, glaring him down before he rushed out of the room.

As she glanced at the dead bodies on the floor, she dragged them over to the wall of blood. No use wasting a fresh blood. She dabbed her hands into the puddles beneath her, sliding them over the wall and coating them in new shades of color. This soothed her, the quiet room and looking at the blood of slain trolls. It made her feel secure. She stared at the blood for a while, blankly. Then she returned to her throne, calling in another slave.

 _I can wait this out_ , she thought, watching the oliveblood slave crawl in. _I just have to be more patient._

She could do that, right? She smirked softly as she ordered the slave to start at her feet…


	7. Arrest, Back to Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska loses track of Terezi and gets captured. Highblood carries out her punishment.

"Has anyone seen this individual?" the sentry held up a drawn picture of Vriska to the crowd that was gathered around him.

With him were two Subjugglators that had themselves equipped with deuce clubs. There was chatter amongst the townspeople as they stared at the picture, and those who couldn’t see it, turned their attention to the copies of it all over the walls.

“Shit, they’re early,” Vriska hissed as she and Terezi tried to sneak past the crowd undetected. “It isn’t even nighttime yet…”

“Shhh, Vriska,” Terezi warned, nudging her forward.

“But it’s so _stupid_ …!”

“Vriska, shut up!”

“THERE SHE IS,” a loud booming voice came from one of the Subjugglators.

_FUCK!_

Terezi growled loudly and suddenly started pushing through the crowd, pulling Vriska along with her. Vriska was having a hard time keeping up with her as the crowd started resisting them. Their grip on each other began to slide. There was loud yelling and pushing against her until she eventually was knocked to the ground with a thud. She groaned, feeling dazed for a moment, before the loud yelling buzzed in her ears again. She tried to get to her feet, yelling for Terezi and telling her to come back. But she couldn’t see her. Someone started kicking her. She hissed and tried to stand up but was shoved back down. The Subjugglators and the sentry guard pushed the crowd aside, leaving them and Vriska, alone, in the middle. Vriska quickly got to her feet, arched forward and fists clenched as if preparing for a fight.

But she never had a chance.

Before she could strike at any one of them, a Subjugglator raised his clubs. She froze, and moved just in time to block the blow a little, preventing him from smashing her head open. But she was knocked out cold instantly.

Vriska awoke with an aching headache. She opened her eyes and groaned and grabbed at her pounding head, feeling blood drip from the wound. Wait… were her eyes open? She couldn’t see a thing. She opened her eyelids wide just to make sure. Yep, they were open. The room she was in was just really dark.

Hold on.

Room?

Shit! She was back _here_ again! After all she went through to get _out_! And Vriska knew damn well that this was far from her worries. She bet the Highbitch was waiting inside the room, just waiting for her to wake up. But there was no sound, no movement except for the small scrapes of her hands and knees across the cold floor. The pounding of her heart and her breathing were the only things she could hear.

The door creaked open, light pouring in with it, and she could finally see someone. It was a sentry. She only felt a tinge of relief that it wasn’t Highblood. The room around he was lit up somewhat, and she could see the ceiling, walls, and floor were all concrete. There were items used for torture hanging on the walls and scattered on the floor. The sight of these things made her shudder.

The guard grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet roughly and leading her out of the chamber.

“Wh…what is that room?” Vriska asked, dazed still.

“Torture chamber. Quiet now. The Grand Highblood wants to see to your punishment,” the guard grunted again before adding. “It’ll be a true miracle if you even survive.”

This fueled her fear and she began shaking. She began resisting again him, growling and trying to wrench herself away. She began to cry and beg him to let her go. But he pushed forward, forcefully dragging her to the familiar door of the Grand Highblood’s throne room. Vriska could hardly see through her tears as she was shoved inside, face first. She pushed her hands forward to block her fall. She couldn’t make herself get up because she was trembling so badly. Oh god, this was it. She was going to die right here. She was going to die and nobody would even know. She wasn’t even sure anybody would give a fuck either.

The Grand Highblood stood up, pacing her way towards the quivering piece of trash that dared to run from her. There was a scared screech from the girl as Highblood grabbed her by the hair and harshly shook her around. Then she threw the bitch down, stomping on her stomach and making the poor girl whine.

“You ran,” she told her, eyes already losing their purple hue and being replaced with red. She grabbed her hair again and screamed in her face. “YOU FUCKING LEFT, YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER!”

“I-I-I…. I’m…s-sor-rry…,” Vriska cried.

“OOOOH NO YOU’RE NOT, BITCH. BUT YOU WILL BE.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The punishment was slow and painful. Highblood took her time torturing Vriska; whipping, raping, and treating Vriska like her punching bag. Vriska was bruised and bleeding all over. Her left eye was bruised so badly she couldn’t see out of it properly. Her clothes were in shreds. Almost every part of her body was injured in some way. At some point she lost the ability to even get to her knees, and just laid there and took the abuse unless Highblood moved her into a different position. She had no idea how long this was going on. All she knew was that she hurt everywhere and wished it could just be over, whether it meant Highblood would stop abusing her or if double death came to her somehow. She didn’t care; she just wanted to stop _hurting_.

It was inevitable that Highblood would eventually get tired. Her fist still clenched and soiled with Vriska’s blue blood, she gave her a hard whack to the face before stepping back.

“You’re pretty tough, motherfucker,” the purple blood muttered, wiping the blood on her pants. “I never heard you beg or nothing.”

Vriska could barely breathe; her mouth and nose were both streaming with blood. She looked up fearfully at the highblood, squeaking out something very small.

“I’m…s-so s-sorry…”

Highblood stared down at her emotionlessly, her purple hue returning.

“I know you are.”

With that she left, leaving Vriska to herself, in a puddle of her own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten comments from friends that my chapters are too short, so for next time I'm going to try and combine the next two chapters I had planned into one and maybe that'll solve that problem. It might take longer than expected if that's the case.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and comments and criticism are welcome! <3
> 
> UPDATE: Alright everybody, there's a few things I need to adress here. One is that I really am running out of inspiration. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to discontinue this. I just need some help writing! So if you could give me ideas, etc. on what I should do next, that would be GREATLY appreciated!  
> The second thing is that my tablet is continuously breaking, so I might have to buy a new one and start fresh, once I get the money. This is the only device I can use to write, so if it breaks again, well... that's is mainly why this story is going on hiatus.  
> The third thing is work. So, yeah, you can probably imagine that. It's busier than ever.  
> I am very sorry for those of you who like this story. I thank you for being part of my inspiration. I will be getting back to writing as soon as possible!  
> <3


	8. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hurting doesn't stop, and instead Vriska starts hurting Terezi too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be safe, I'm still having the story on hiatus. But I managed to finish another chapter. Uploading this from my shitty laptop.

The doctors quickly came in upon hearing the commotion, working on patching her up and taking her to the medical ward.

“NO,” Highblood interjected, putting her palm up. “She stays in here. I’m not through with her yet.”

“But—”

“Did I motherfucking STUTTER?”

The doctors fell silent.

“Do what you can here. I don’t care. But she stays here.”

They nodded, and started patching her up as best they could. Their superior didn’t even bother staying in the room. She didn’t care. That bitch had surely learned her lesson.

Highblood had to physically leave her castle to get herself to calm down. Night had already fallen again since the spider girl had been returned to her. What to do with her, though. She was bored of just torturing her. Eventually Highblood came back to her castle and talked with one of her guards.

"So you found her alone?" she asked, somewhat disinterestedly.

"Well, actually...," the guard started, which caught the purple blood's attention. "There was another woman with her. But she got away. We didn't know who she was, so she didn't pursue her."

_Another woman, huh._

“Alright. I’ll look into that,” she nodded to the guard and left him be.

As she entered the room again, the doctors were gone and Vriska was laying pimply against the wall, her head down, body covered in gauze and wrappings.

“LOOK UP, motherfucker,” she hissed as she came towards the girl.

Vriska slowly tilted her head up and stared at the larger woman. Her eyes were tired but still hinted fear. She made a choked whimper in the back of her throat, just _hoping_ the purple blood would do something other than beat the crap out of her.

“Yes, M-Mistress?” she croaked.

This actually made Grand Highblood stop. She hadn’t really expected her to be so broken yet. Especially after all the fight she’d put up before. She masked her surprise with apathy, kneeling down to her eye level.

“I’ve been told there was someone else with you at the time of your recapture. Who was that exactly?”

Vriska shudders, remembering what Terezi had told her. Terezi had accidentally made the same mistake of wandering into the Highblood’s palace, making her a sex toy just like Vriska had been. She swallows nervously and tries to give her a challenging glare.

“Wh… Why the fuck do you care?” she sneers.

Highblood stays completely stoic.

“I’m not above beating you again, spider bitch. So why not just fuckin tell me.”

Vriska forces herself to look away, now trembling.

“I can’t… I won’t! She’s my friend!” she spat, half angry and half completely terrified. “She’s my friend, and… Fuck you, I’m not gonna let you hurt her again!”

There was a long pause. And it took that long for Vriska to register her exact mistake. She squeezed her eyes shut, not able to hold back a broken sob.

“…Again,” Highblood repeats, confused. “What the hell do you mean ‘again’?”

Oh god, she’s going to spill about it. She can’t but she has to. Because she’s going to be fucking sick if she just doesn’t let it out.

“Terezi Pyrope,” she whispers. “T-Teal blood… She said she…stumbled here before and…,” and then she snaps, looking at Highblood with rage in her eyes. “I hate you! I fucking hate you and I want you to just leave us alone!!!”

There’s black before Vriska even realizes that Highblood knocked her head harshly into the wall.


End file.
